The Shadow in The Wind
by Roy Airheart
Summary: This is a story where it shows all the things that could have happened in naruto, slight naru-hina if you want your own character in the story send it to me in the review box multi genre
1. Chapter 1

Hello since this is my first fanfic I'll give a little explanation for this story, it will be an all genre story except horror and western and any other uncommon genres. Having said that THERE WILL BE NO YAOI… ok now that I've got that out of my system all I ask is that if you review please review what it is deserved. Now on with the story

Chapter One

The Beginning

* * *

It was a normal day in Konaha when Naruto woke up in the mess that is his house. "Ughhhh what time is it." He said to himself only to look at the clock and see it was only 1:00 he still had a half hour to get ready. "(_Sigh) _i still have half an hour to get ready, well another day another step closer to being Hokage" he said as he got ready for a new day

Meanwhile at the Nara Compound (A/N I think it's called a compound) Shikamaru was preparing a new technique to help him with training. "Well that's a surprise," said an unnoticed Shukaku "seeing you training is as common the sun turning blue," Shukaku said chuckling. Shikamaru finally gave up on ignoring his dad and sighed at his comment. "Due to the chunin exams being as they were I thought I would be prepared for what comes ahead." Shikamaru said. "Ok but you have to go soon its almost time to get your team assigned for the mission. " Shukaku said as he walked away.

All of the Genins lined up at the guard tower to be shown to their temporary teams. Then the Hokage started to speak "Hello you are all here because of a new training program; it is to teach you to be compatible with other members of any team... "GET ON WITH IT" The third Hokage was cut off by an impatient Naruto, "well since Naruto just INTERUPTED me ill just get to the point here are the teams, team 1 Sakura, Ino, and Shino, _that's going to be a hell of a team_ , Shikamaru thought to himself, "your mission is to take down the bandits in the east team 2 is Shikamaru, Naruto and Kiba". _Wow I have an odd team_. Naruto thought to himself "your mission is to go into the hidden mist village and look for an artifact in the temple". "An arti what" Naruto said. Shikamaru face palmed "it's an item of importance from long ago." Shikamaru said after saying all the teams the Hokage dismissed them to get prepared, and leave the next morning.

(A/N hope you liked the chapter review what the story needs and sorry if the chapter is short but it was like that because it was the introduction. Now I bid you a farewell thank you.)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello and welcome to another chapter of The Shadow in the wind and before I start I must say after I looked at the chapter I wrote it was way too small even for an introduction, so this one I hope to make it much longer, this is a remake of the old chapter 2 because the last one made no sense

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Naruto Chapter 2

Change of plans

After the speech from the Hokage Team 2 had all grouped together to think about what they would need for the trip. Shikamaru started to call out the things they would need,

"Ok let's start with the basics, we need food,"

"Check" Naruto Replied

"Water"

"Check"

"Weapons"

"Check"

"Ok Kiba, Naruto I need your opinion on something" Shikamaru asked. "What it I don't have all day. Kiba Retorted "_(troublesome) _I was wondering if we should bring a tent for shelter or just make shelter when we get tired" "I don't give a crap whatever gets us there faster," Kiba said in his cocky voice " If you don't mind I'm going to get some Ramen before we go." Naruto said as he. The rest of the group split up after the preparation to get some rest.

The next everyone got up and headed to the meeting point of the where the Hokage was giving out more precise info on the mission, When the Hokage got to team 2 he told them "Once you reach the half-way point on your way to the temple there should be a clearing, which will be the rondevu point to meet up with an architect nin," "umm what's an architect nin?" (_Sometimes I wonder how you got out of the academy)._ Shikamaru thought to himself "it's a ninja who can excavate specific objects in the ground that can be of importance while being above ground." The Hokage explained to the kids. "Lastly there will be foes along the way that will be hostile so don't let your guard down, Dismissed. With those words the team headed off. As the three headed to the clearing they wondered what was important about the artifact. After a half hour walking Naruto whispered "Hey guys I hear something" to his team "what is it" "I think it's a villager" Kiba replied, "Hello who's there" the woman said "what do you want, is it money?" (_Ok then that means she's just a local_) they thought to themselves as came out of hiding, "Hello" Naruto said greeting the lady "Oh your Naruto Uzumaki, aren't you?" she said with a smile "yeah how did you know?" Then the lady started laughing "hehe, I think i found my target. "Huh" Naruto and Kiba said in unison. . She threw several kunai attached bombs at the team, Naruto and Shikamaru evaded the attack but Kiba decided to block the kunai with his own, while the smoke was still up the enemy then started performing multiple hand seals MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU as 20 more of the enemy appeared "haha you ready to lose" she said mockingly "really how about this" Naruto said as he summoned over 100 clones "let's see how long you can last before you go down, I wager 15 seconds" Naruto said knowing he was going to win. "TAKE THIS YOU DEMON! EARTH STYLE CANYON JUTSU" she said as two giant walls of minerals came up on both sides of the group "Naruto Kiba Run theses are going to collapse on us!" Shikamaru screamed "It's too late you dumb kids now DIE" "We have about one minute to get out here before they fall on us" Kiba said they started running towards the enemy in hopes of being able to stop the collapse "Naruto send your clones to help attack her!" Kiba said "Got it" he said as his clones started to attack her. Shikamaru then threw a smoke bomb that shrouded what he was planning when the smoke faded the opponent realized that she was trapped in his shadow technique "ok start talking, why are you attacking us" Shikamaru said calmly. "No matter how much you struggle you won't get out" he said in spite. She sighed in defeat "ok I was sent here to kill you by the ," she then dissolved onto water and faded away "Crap it was a water substitution" Kiba said as the walls of earth that surrounded them shattered into tiny rock pieces that fell to the ground softly. "So we just wasted all that energy on a fleeing opponent" Shikamaru said "yep" Naruto said not understanding the amount of time they spent battling an opponent just for them to run away "well that was a major drag, let's just get to the rondevu point so I can sleep" Shikamaru said lazily as they walked off. Once they reached the clearing they were surprised to see no one there. "Let's set up camp here" Naruto said. They all set up tents except for Shikamaru who was too lazy to make one, they all had the same thoughts in mind, why were they being targeted and who was she, but they decided to get some rest.

* * *

I hope you liked it please review


End file.
